Heaven or Earth
by little-chibi-girl
Summary: Just when I think I can finally rest, HE shows up. a look at one girls life as she decides between heaven...or earth a two part series.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't going to put this here, on fanfiction. Because the bible category here isn't what I thought it was…if yeah know what I mean. oh well I guess I'm just a sucker. Anyway this is part 1 of a two part story, it's short but I hope you like it. Also, there are going to be some spelling and grammar mistakes, if that bothers you, I'm sorry, don't read it.

**Heaven or Earth**

**Part 1**

I turned around and plopped back down on the cushy red seat. Sighing, I laid my head back and looked up at the golden roof of the carriage. It sparkled and glistened as the bright sun shone in through the window.

It was finally over.

All the hurt and pain, I would be rid of it all. Nothing but pure happiness from this point on.

The carriage stopped and I could feel my heart begin to beat faster. I took in a moment to calm myself then the door opened gently. As I took a step out of the carriage my jeans and jacket disappeared and was replaced with a gorgeous gown of blue silk that flowed down to my ankles. My pony tail had also suddenly disappeared and my bright blond hair dangled down at my shoulders, curled slightly at the ends. I could feel a tiara on my head. It wasn't very large but I could feel the delicacy of it.

I looked up from my dress and my eyes became fixed on the tall gate in front of me. So tall, it sparkled like the inside of the carriage only more so. With elaborate designs etched throughout. The tips stood tall and pointed. And standing on the white puffy clouds it looked so much more clear and wondrous.

With a mighty creak, the gate slowly opened. My heart fluttered into my head when I saw the figure standing on the other side. He smiled at me with gentle eyes. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. But they were tears of joy. Gracefully he walked toward me, never making a wrong step. I walked to him, as well. Then he took my hand, his caring smile still staring into my soul, and he escorted me down the street. It was gold, like everything else I had seen here and it's smooth surface looked like I was the first to step on it's magnificence. Of course I knew that wasn't true. My Grandmother had be here before as well as plenty others.

We walked for a while, his arm entwined with mine, until we reached a large mansion. I smiled widely as I noted it was gold. My Prince squeezed my hand gently as if he knew my joy. I still had a tear streaming down my face. As we walked I took in the calming warmth that my Prince gave off. It soothed me, and made me feel safe. More safe then I had ever felt before.

Inside the mansion we had a feast, with people I had never met before. But I knew them. We laughed and smiled as the bread and turkey was passed around. It was the best turkey I had ever eaten. We told jokes and recited short poems reflecting our joy. I didn't have any poems to read . Not yet, anyway.

After the meal, my Prince walked me through a beautiful garden, filled with my favorite flowers and trees. It smelled like pine, that was my favorite tree. As we walked I noticed some plants that I had never seen before. Everything was so lovely, I could almost hear myself purr with delight.

By the time we had went through the garden, I had seen more wonders then I had in my entire life time. Animals, big and small, Plants, ponds like crystal, rivers rushing with rainbow colored rocks, all of natures wonders in this large garden. But when I looked back, It was not as big. I grinned at the mystery of it all.

We had viewed many wonders and still the sun was shinning high. I wondered how long we had been in there. Hours? Or minutes? Or maybe it had even been days. I couldn't really tell, time seemed of little importance here, yet it was something so valued on earth. I smiled again at the mystery. I didn't mind not knowing, as long as I was with Him.

When we were finished touring, he led me to the edge of a cloud. A rainbow hung at the edge of the cloud and ended to another cloud, far away

I looked at him, confused.

"I don't understand." I said. He let go of my arm and looked at me, his gaze still smiling, but it was sadder then before.

"Go. I will wait for you, no matter how long." He grabbed my hand and held it up, kissing it gently. Then he let go. I walked to the rainbow, not knowing what else to do. I didn't want to leave him, but I did anyway. When I stepped onto the rainbow my heart did a back flip into my gut. I never was fond of heights. I went a little farther, trying not to look down. I turned back to look at the Prince once more, but when I did he was gone. My heart sank. How could he leave me when he said he'd wait? Was he not the one I had heard of?

----

When I reached the end of the rainbow, another man stood waiting for me. Only this man gave me a different feeling then my Prince. Half of me wanted to run, to hid from him. And the other half longed to stay, excited by his presence. My other half won, and I stayed.

"Samantha!" He grinned, opening his arms in pleasant gesture. I didn't know him. But he seemed to know me. "Come closer, my friend." He waved his hand to call me forward and I fond myself obeying. He was quit the handsome man, like the ones on the soap operas, only more so. He had thick black hair that dangled messily around his head. And deep black eyes that seemed to give off so many different feelings. I was confused just by looking into them, so I turned my gaze off his eyes. He wore a simple muscle shirt that was just a bit too tight on him. They reveled greatly toned biceps. He was so….so, intoxicating. It almost made me feel dirty, like I shouldn't be looking at him. But I did. and he seemed pleased at this, grinning wider. He winked at me and my eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Who are you?" I said, trying to keep calm. I wanted to go back, to see my prince again. But something told me to stay.

The man put a hand to his chest like he had been hit by a bow. His eyes glowed with mock hurt.

"Sammy. How could you not know me." Then his voice got deep and seductive. "I know you **so** well."

Immediately, I turned to go back. I couldn't stand another second here. But when I did the rainbow had disappeared. I was stranded on the cloud, with that man!

"Oh, you can't go yet, Samantha." He smiled. I turned around, my face in fear. Just a second ago I was with the one I loved. And now…

Wait!

If my prince was just with me, does that mean that this man in front of me..? Is he…?

"Yes." He said, like he had read my mind. "I am he who haunts your dreams."

"You can't be here." I said, sounding confident but terrified on the inside.

"Oh, yes I can." He said in a cocky tone. "See we're not really in the place you think we are." I stared at him in confusion. Satan sighed exaggeratedly, letting his shoulders drop and shook his head solemnly.

"That man never tells you anything. I swear. He didn't tell Mary here husband was going to be a jerk. He didn't tell Victoria that Jim was a retarded fool who was using her."

Who was he talking about?

"He didn't tell John or Peter or Paul or Anyone where he was going. Why should he tell you. I'm telling you. He full of secrets, he likes to keep things for himself." He looked up from the ground, his sadness suddenly disappearing. "I'm here to tell you something he wont." Satan stretched out his hand toward me, the palm of his hand up. Then out of nowhere a black orb appeared in his hand.

"What is it?" I asked, gazing at it.

"Come closer and see." He grinned. His voice was deep and haunting.

Hesitantly, I did as he said and bent my knees so that I could look directly into the spere. At first all I could see was swirling tints of red floating around in the nothingness. Then, slowly, an image appeared. I looked in horror as a picture of myself was displayed on the orb. I was moving, but I was laying down. The picture backed away from my bruised looking face and showed me in a hospital, on a cot, being pushed down the hallway by a doctor and a nurse. I breathed in hard, my eyes fixed on the image. Several nurses crowded around me and then backed away when the doctor swung two strange pads and put them on my chest. He hollered "Clear" And a shock went to me. My body jerked, both in the image and where I was. I fell to the floor with a hand over my heart. The jolt had surprised me. I didn't expect it to actually hurt.

Satan bent down on one knee, holding the orb up still. I could see the image of me breathing, my chest moving up and down.

"What is this?" I breathed, still trying to catch my breath.

"It's you." He answered, making the orb disappear into thin air. He got up and offered a hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "See, you're not dead, like you thought." He continued. "You're just in a comma." I looked at him in a daze, my head was dizzy. "See this place," He said, gesturing at the space around him "Is just the next stop before the good place." He said "good place" like it was a curse. "You could call it the train station to heaven. You got the ticket, now you just need to board the train."

"Then what am I waiting for?" I said, eager to get away from here.

"Not yet." He smiled slyly. "See, since your still alive you have to choose. You can either go to, heaven. Or you can go back to earth, you friends, your family who miss you so." He put a hand over his forehead in fake dismay and turned away from me.

"And your job is to persuade me to go back to earth."

Satan cocked his head at me.

"Exactly."

----

End part one. Part two should be up tomorrow, but don't hold me to it.


	2. Part 2

-1Hey thanks all for reading coughinfanty4chough I hope you like the next part as well. I may have changed styles a little half way though, so sorry if it changes suddenly, I was having a hard time.

Heaven or Earth

Part 2

He smiled devilishly at me.

"You catch on quick."

Well it wasn't rocket science. But still, why did he think I wouldn't want to go to heaven. Why on earth (no pun intended) would he think I would want to go back?

"Heaven's not all it's cracked up to be." He said, reading my mind again. "All that stuff He showed you before? That's just the cool free gift you get, to get you to buy the crappy appliance. Believe me…I've been there." Believe him? Yeah right. Didn't the bible say he was the king of lies?

"Bible shmible." He said, rolling his eyes. I didn't like it much when he read my mind. "You don't actually believe that book is true, do you? It just a bunch of **stories**!"

I snorted in disbelief.

"They're trying to say that Hitler and the Holocaust didn't happen either." I said, gaining my courage back.

"Ah… Hitler." He stared dreamily up at the sky, lost in memory. "Wonderful guy." I snorted again, and rolled my eyes.

"A person who has millions of deaths on his shoulders is not what I call a wonderful guy."

Satan looked back at me arrogantly, with narrowed eyes. "He was a Christian, wasn't he?" He sneered.

"Well, who is he with? Jesus or you?" Satan's frown changed into an amused smile. It sent chills up my spine. "I need to go." I said, remembering I wasn't here to argue with Satan over truth.

"Fine." He said giving me a sharp wave of dismissal. "Go. Leave your family in tears. Don't worry about them, they'll be fine." He glanced at me innocently. I could feel a stab of guilt In stomach. Maybe I was leaving them to soon. Just for heaven?

"Kind of selfish, isn't it? I mean for a Christian and all."

But it was heaven! HEAVEN!

"You'll get there eventually."

He had a point.

"And think about all the things you wouldn't get! How bout that family you always dreamed of! Your like what, 15?"

"Try 20." I said irritably.

"Details, details. The point is, you're to young to die. You have your WHOLE life ahead of you! You're just getting started!"

I thought about it. I had always wanted to have a large family. With six kids. I had all the names planned out when I was eight.

"And that husband! The one God will lead you to, the one your waiting for. You don't want to miss out on him, do you? Just think! He could end up being just like me."

The thought almost made me laugh. Like that was a good thing!

"I mean looks wise."

"Right." I said, giving him a sarcastic smile. Satan frowned at me, unamused.

"Look," He said glancing up at the sky. The puffy white clouds had turned to a cotton candy pink. I wondered if they really did taste like cotton candy?

"Focus woman!" He said, annoyed. "You're to young, your family needs you, now make your wish, I'll send you back down and you'll come back in about another 80 years. It's a done deal!" I looked at him, confusion was rapped up in my head. I didn't really know what to do. It sounded good to me, but. He was the DEVIL. Why was he trying so hard to get me back down there?

"Ok ok. Do you really want to know why you should go back?" His fists were clenched and it was then I realized that I was taking more time then he wanted. I nodded, there was really nothing else I could have done. He would have told me anyway.

"If you go up there now. Just think how many souls will be lost for Jesus." I took a step back. He was right! How many souls could I reach if I stayed. How could I have been so selfish!

"See!!? Jesus NEEDS you down there! You're the only one who can save those poor pathetic souls from having a date with me." I looked at him. His eyes were burning. He knew he made a mistake. God could use anyone, It didn't have to be me. What was it my Sunday School teacher always told us? God will not fall off his throne if we don't obey him?"

"That's not the point!" He yelled, his rage growing. He got nearer to me and I suddenly realized how much taller he was then me. He loomed over me, intimidating and threatening. I cowered and shielded myself with my hands. His eyes were full of malice. He was not the charming man I had seen just a moment ago, his face had turned black.

"God will never let you into heaven unless you get more souls! You've done **nothing** for him! You are worthless in his eyes!" I didn't want to believe it. It went against everything the bible taught. But It felt so true. I had done nothing for him.

Satan calmed back down, and plastered that charming smile on his face again.

"So?" He said like a used car salesman, trying to get me to buy.

"I just need a minute to think." I said desperately. I felt so helpless here. I just needed to be alone, to think.

"Sorry, honey I can't go anywhere until you make a choice."

"But I…"

"Sorry." He said. He began to hum the Jeopardy theme.

"I Can't think when you do that!" I groaned.

"You don't need to think. Just do as I say."

"No!" I said, rising to my feet. He had struck a chord in me. There was no way I was going to back down now.

"Why do you want me down there so bad! All you've given me is ways to help God! What good is that to you? It's only If I turn away that you get something out of this!" I stopped. Suddenly it hit me. If I went to heaven now, Satan couldn't reach me anymore, I'd be free of him. But If I went back down there, he'd have plenty more chances to help me screw up.

"So," He said in a haunting whisper "You figured out my plan, good for you." He looked up at me, his face twisted in an evil smile. "Now go down there." He reached out and grabbed my arm and yanked me to him. I struggled but was no march for him. He pushed me to the ground and climbed on top of me, his hands gripped my wrists, so I could not move.

"Let go!" I screamed and his smile widened.

"You can't tell me what to do here, Sammy! You have no power here." I struggled and kicked and hollered and twisted but nothing seemed to loosen his grip. He grabbed my neck and began to choke me. My vision began to get hazy, words entered my head as the world around me silenced. "No power", "Do as I say". I closed my eyes and began to cry, still struggling. Where was God when I needed him most?

"I will wait for you, no matter how long."

The word of my Prince lingered in my head. He was there, waiting, waiting for my call.

"HELP!" I screamed once more. Satan backed up a little, loosening his grip on my throat. He seemed excited by my out cry.

"In the name of Jesus, Christ…" I breathed, trying to catch my breath . "I command you to get away!"

Suddenly, Satan fell back, like he had be burned by fire. Then he stood up, one hand clutching his heart.

"Stop that, little girl. It's not nice to play with fire." He said through clenched teeth.

"I said, In the name of Jesus Christ, be gone." I pointed a finger at him with the words "be gone" Satan's scowl turned to horrid fear and he drew back, away from me. I smiled until I realized he was looking **past **me. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder and to my utter amazement a group of a dozen angles stood behind me, clothed in battle armor with mighty spears grasped in they're right hand. They shown so bright I had to squint my eyes to see. They're eyes pierced like lightning and my pointed finger dropped to my side. I was almost afraid, I felt such mighty power!

I looked back to where Satan was but all I saw was air. He was gone, without a trace that he had ever been there. I turned my head back over my shoulder to see the angles again but they, too, were gone. I fell to my knees in exhaustion. The only sound was my heavy breath. The sky was dark and the clouds where filled with shadows. Night had fallen and I hadn't even noticed. I looked down at my hands. I still had a choice to make. I couldn't stay here forever. I was terrified by Satan's force but even more amazed at the mighty power of the angles. They had come, with only a few word spoken for help, just for me. I stood up, still weary. Suddenly I found my eyes catching a glimpse of something shinny. I walked over to the sparkle and bent down. The orb! It was the orb Satan had shown me. I lifted it up in my hands, terrified at how easily he had lifted it with his one hand. It was so heavy! I peered into it, the red swirls fading and being replaced by an image of me again. I was asleep on the hospital bed. A unit of blood tied to my arm. The _beep beep _the machine next to me was the only noise to be heard. I looked harder and the image backed up to a room shot. My brother sat next to me, resting his arms on my legs. Mother sat on my right, next to my head. She held an old book in her hand. I looked again and the image had zoomed closer revealing the words on the pages. She was reading the bible. On the right page a small scripture stood out in highlight marker. I willed the orb to get a closer view. The image switched again. The verse was John 21: 18 and 19. I read it out loud, slowly

_18Truly, truly, I say to you, when you were young, you used to dress yourself and walk wherever you wanted, but when you are old, you will stretch out your hands, and another will dress you and carry you where you do not want to go." 19(This he said to show by what kind of death he was to glorify God.) And after saying this he said to him, "**Follow me**." _

I looked up from the orb and dropped it aside, knowing what I had to do. It was not an easy decision but I knew my God would help me through it. I stood up gathering myself. Maybe Satan had won, I don't know. Maybe I would fall or stray. But I had a life to live for my Prince and I wasn't about to let the devils fear drive me from doing what I was created for. I looked out at the night sky. Remembering all that my Prince had shown and promised me. Then I swallowed, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Take me back."

_The end_

_----_

So….was it what you were expecting? As always I love, I love I LOVE comments! Even flames….sorta

I was thinking about doing more short stories with a topic (such as suicide, drugs, cutting..) so if anyone has suggestions or requests or if you think it's a lame idea you can tell me too. Well thanks, LCG out!


End file.
